ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago's Most Wanted/Transcript
Kai: Ugh, this is insane. Nya: If you have a better idea for how to solve a mystery puzzle box buried deep inside Zane's programming, I'd love to hear it. Jay: We're calling it a Ninjigma! Kai: Don't you think we should figure out which one of our enemies put it there? Now, you said that someone was trying to hack Zane. Maybe it's time we figure out who. (He gets programmed into the computer.) Whoa, this is so— Jay: Cool? I know. Zane: Welcome to my brain. Cole: It's getting crowded in here. Kai: So we just remember something, and Zane's system can visualize it? Zane: Affirmative. Past Saunders: Might I be presenting...the Hall of Villainy! Past Ninja: Whoa, wow! Past Saunders: Cryptor! Past Zane: A plastic mannequin. Past Saunders: Kozu! Past Cole: Huh. Past Saunders: Chen. Past Nya: Memories. Past Saunders: Samukai. Past Jay: Is he looking at me? Past Saunders: And Morro! Jay: No, no, no, and no. I am not in the mood for bad guys. Kai, are you doing this? Kai: Ugh, look. You've only solved two puzzles. Zane's functions are shutting down. His memories are being deleted, and some unknown force is worming its way into our friend. Cole: Kai has a point. Knowing who is behind the Ninjigma might help us solve it. Zane: My battle algorithms could derive strategic patterns from our enemies' previous attacks. Jay: Fine. We can gossip about big bads. But then we get back to the game—I mean, saving Zane. Kai: I think the most likely culprit is Morro. He has a history of possessing Ninja. Zane: Morro's jealousy was specific to the Green Ninja. Past Wu: That's not Lloyd. Past Morro: Step aside. Past Jay: Lloyd, what's wrong with you? Past Morro: I want a word with your master. Past Jay: Whoa, Lloyd's gone through puberty. Past Cole: What's gotten into him? How are we supposed to fight a friend? Past Morro: Let me show you! You were wrong about me, Sensei. You said destiny didn't want me to be the Green Ninja. Well, I make my own destiny. And now yours is coming to an end. Past Wu: I trained you to be a Ninja who protects, not one who destroys. Past Morro: You made me believe I was to become the Green Ninja. Cole: Morro is good now. Past Wu: Put away your weapons. He's here to help. Cole: He had the chance to come back to life on the Day of the Departed, but chose to help Master Wu find me instead. Past Ninja: (Gasp.) We forgot Cole! Past Wu: To the Bounty! Thank you, Morro. Past Morro: Happy Day of the Departed, Master. Jay: Hmm, what about Clouse? Cole: Master Chen's right-hand wizard? Jay: Ooh, ooh, and he's a ghost now too. Eh? I mean, if we're already on the ghost train. Zane: I am not familiar with that mode of transit. Jay: Ugh. Dude, I am literally in your head, and you still don't get my jokes? Kai: If Clouse is involved, then his orders came from Master Chen. Past Chen: Look at me. I'm floating. Oh, Clouse, go get me popcorn. This is turning out better than I anticipated. Kai: He kidnapped Zane once before. Nya: Don't forget he put on an entire tournament in order to steal powers from the Elemental Masters. He could be after Zane's Ice power. Past Chen: Only one can remain. Only one can remain. Only one can remain. Only one can remain. That's enough, I'm bored. But here's a lesson: only one can remain. The power is mine. Jay: Plus, Master Chen is a ghost. Cole: Ugh, can we please stop talking about ghosts? Past Chen: Goodbye, Ninja! Oh, no. Hm, eh. Cole: Wouldn't the most likely culprit be another Nindroid like General Cryptor? Nya: I think Cyrus Borg would tell us if another evil nindroid army were on the loose. What about Nadakhan? Jay: Ah, ah, ah. Ix-nay on the Adakhan-nay. Cole: Uh, what are you two talking about? Past Nadakhan: I thought you'd never ask. Zane: According to my data, Nadakhan was a Djinn pirate captain who granted three wishes to whomever found his lamp. Kai: Three wishes? Whoo-hoo that sounds awesome. Past Jay: Ah! Past Nadakhan: You want the girl? I can make this happen. Past Jay: N-N-Nadakhan! Oh, no. We weren't supposed to be alone. Past Nadakhan: Why? When I can offer you your heart's desire? Past Jay: Okay. Then I wish—I wish I wasn't born in a junkyard. I wish I wasn't poor anymore, and could give Nya everything she wants. Past Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. Past Jay: "I'm sorry to inform you, but your father has passed. You have inherited his estate and lots and lots and lots of money." Zane: He was a master of deception and twisted words as well as reality to capture allies and enemies alike aside his Soul Sword. Kai: Okay, that sounds less awesome. Jay: Remember Pythor? Let's all talk about Pythor. Kai: Let's not forget that he summoned the Great Devourer. Jay: No, let's please forget that. Past Pythor: (Laughs.) It's working! Cole: We would have defeated the Digital Overlord a lot sooner if it weren't for Pythor slithering behind the scenes. Past Overlord: Where am I? The Ninja destroyed all of the power. How have you saved me? Past Pythor: Ah! What's happening to me? No! Cole: Isn't he also good now? Kai: Yeah, when it suits his needs. Pythor: (As Rodrigo) Why, yes, Pythor. This may well be the greatest cup of tea you've steeped. (Normal voice) Oh, you flatter me, Rodrigo, but do go on. Past Lloyd: We need your help. Kai: He only helped us defeat Chen's Anacondrai Warriors because we promised to make him big again. Past Pythor: Oh, what can I say> Everyone can change. (Gasps.) That's more like it! Haha! Cole: Hey, what about the Overlord? Jay: The all-powerful spirit of darkness sealed away on the Dark Island? What about him? Kai: You know, for an all-powerful ancient evil, all he does is lie dormant waiting for other bad guys to do his dirty work. Past Overlord: They mustn't see me in my weakened state. It's the only way I can become the Golden Master! Yes. Yes! Behold the beginnings of the Golden Master! Kai: Yeah, that guy is toast. Lloyd blew him away over Ninjago City, then Zane blew him away over New Ninjago City. Jay: High-five! Cole: We don't have hands here. Jay: Fine. Then a memory of a high-five. Do I have to do everything? Kai: I think we're getting warmer with the Serpentine. Any of the Hypnobrai could be getting Zane's wires in a twist. Zane: Not likely. The Hypnobrai would be unable to affect my other system functions. Jay: What about the Vermillion Army? Past Kai: Gross. Past Jay: You—You totally disintegrated him! Past Cole: I-it was an accident. Past Nya: Look! Past Jay: Ew! Grosser! Cole: None of this is helping. We need to solve these puzzles if we're gonna save Zane. Jay: But somebody did this to him. It could be Captain Soto, evil Wu, General Arcturus. Cole: That General Machia was one tough customer. Nya: As a girl surrounded by a bunch of boys, I can appreciate her take-charge attitude. Jay: Those boys she was helping were trying to travel back in time to ruin technology. Past Krux: Ancient Ninjago. Before technology corrupted her. Decades of preparation will finally pay off. I hate those infernal devices most of all. Cole: Uh, when it comes to evil doomsday machines, I think we're all forgetting a little thing called the Garmatron. Past Overlord: Behold, my final gift to you, Garmatron! Past Nya: (Growls.) Nya: Oof. That wasn't my proudest moment. Kai: Uh, you weren't yourself, sis. Now, is it possible someone exposed Zane to more Dark Matter? Nya: Way ahead of you. Running a trace scan as we speak. Jay: I feel like we're forgetting someone. Kai: General Kozu, second-in-command of the Stone Army? Jay: No. Cole: Samukai, Skulkin general and leader of the Underworld? Jay: No. Zane: Ronin, the bounty hunter, our sometimes ally, whos loyalty shifts with the tide of battle and fortune? Jay: No, that's not it, either. I got it! It's the mailman! That guy follows us everywhere! Nya: Uh, guys. Someone or something is trying to get into the Samurai X Cave. And it sounds big. I'd take care of it myself, but I have my hands full at the moment. Kai: Huh. I got it. Cole: You literally just downloaded. Besides, we all know that I'm the best at punching things. Kai: Do your hands even work right now? (Nya sends out Cole.) Come on, back me up, Nya. Nya: Sorry, Kai, I already brought Cole out. Cole: Yes! Ninja, go! (He leaves the cave.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes